No Matter What
by ptba9
Summary: Peeta's point of view on the day he and Katniss are picked for the 74th Hunger Games.


**Authors note- I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**This take place at the reaping of the 74****th**** Hunger Games. This is Peeta's point of view.**

**--------------------------------**

I walked up to the town square with my family, along with everyone else in District 12. It was the day of the year everyone in Panem dreaded. It was the day that one boy and one girl , ages 12 through 18, would be chosen to be thrown into a giant arena with 22 other children. They would fight to the death.

I hated this day. It was the day two people would basically be sentenced to death. Every year I would pray that two names would never be called. First, mine, and second, Katniss Everdeen's.

Katniss Everdeen. She was the center of my universe, the light in my life. She was a beautiful girl who would occasionally sell my father squirrels she had hunted. I had been in love with her ever since the day I had laid eyes on her. I wish I could take her name out of the reaping ball so that she would never have the chance to be tossed into the brutal Games.

The mayor came up to the podium and started the speeches they made every year. Then Effie, the lady who would pick the names out of the reaping balls stepped up. She had the most unnatural hair. I couldn't stand it.

She reached her arm into the girl's ball and pulled out a slip. _Not Katniss, not Katniss. _My mind ran through the mantra a thousand time before Effie chimed out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I was so happy. Katniss was safe! But then I remembered. Primrose Everdeen was Katniss' sister. Her beloved little sister. I had seen them around together before. Katniss would do anything to save Primrose.

And then the thought hit me. She is going to save Prim. Katniss is going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I had to stop her.

But before I could do anything, I heard the voice, the most perfect voice in the world. But it was saying the most horrifying words.

"I volunteer! I, Katniss Everdeen, volunteer for the Hunger Games."

I could've killed myself. Katniss would be participating in the Hunger Games. Katniss was going to die. Well, if Katniss was going to die, I wanted to be there with her.

I needed her.

Katniss made her way up to the stage, her eyes red and puffy. I wanted to be there to comfort her.

Effie began to reach her hand into the vast ball for boys.

I had just decided that I would volunteer after she called the name. I loved Katniss too much to let her go. I needed to be there to protect her.

" Peeta Mellark."

Well that was easy. I was relieved. I would die, but I would do everything I could to make sure she didn''t. I would make sure Katniss won. She deserved it.

I slowly walked up to the stage, taking my place next to Katniss. It crushed me to see her look so sad, almost horrified. By me? No, it couldn't be.

I had never said a word to her in my life, according to my memory. I somehow built up the courage to whisper to her.

"Katniss, this will be alright. I will do everything I can to make sure you survive. Because, truthfully, I love you Katniss. I always have. I always will."

She heard not one word I had said.

As the mayor began to read some document, my eyes started to water. How could I do this? How could I , Peeta Mellark, son of a baker, protect my one true love? I stood no chance against the kids that had trained all their lives for the Games. I couldn't help Katniss. Then I did the bravest thing I had ever done. I took her hand and squeezed. I glanced at her and she blushed. I stared at Katniss, her beauty, her bravery.

I knew two things. One, I loved this girl. She was the most important thing in my life now. I would love her until the world ended. And two, I would to anything, and everything, to make sure she would get the chance to love someone the way I loved her after the Games. I would not survive, but she would, no matter what.

**Author's note: This was my first FanFiction ever- so please only constructive criticism. Thanks for actually reading to the end!**


End file.
